Various electronic devices are in ever increasing use in society. These devices can often be connected to other electronic devices so that, for example, content on one device can be displayed on another device. In many instances, the cables used to connect such devices together often need just a small number of conductors, such as when the interconnection is based on USB communications. This can make for relatively simple wiring of the connector. In other instances, however, the interconnection requirements are greater, such as when high definition video is being transferred via high definition multimedia interface (HDMI). Under such circumstances, there is a need for both an increased number of conductors, as well as additional demands based on the higher-speeds that data will be transferred. The demands on conventional high-speed cables, such as standard HDMI-to-HDMI cables, are relatively low, since in most instances, those cables are connected at both ends and may never be touched again (e.g., until a new or replacement device is installed). In addition, for all practical purposes, the size of the connector does not matter, at least because in most instances, the cables are located behind the devices, such as a large, flat screen TV.
Cables for interconnection to portable electronic devices, however, have significantly higher requirements because they will likely be put on and taken off of devices many, many times. Thus, the user may inadvertently apply forces that could potentially damage the cable, particularly at places where the cable is terminated into the connector. In addition, the presence of high-speed signals within the cable increases the shielding requirements. Moreover, when cables are going to be used with portable electronic devices, it may be desirable for those cables to be relatively small and compact. The one or more cables can be manufactured using different approaches.